Red Feast
by CMVreud
Summary: Naruto, abducted and imprisoned from a young age, finally feels the tremors of freedom. Rated M for safety, gore and cannibalism. Just Naruto and Kyuubi for now.
1. How long is a moment eternity

**How long is a moment eternity?**

...Drip...

...

...

...Drip...

...

...

...Drip...

...

...

Drip.

"Hey!" A voice like old, dry parchment, but young.

...

...

Drip.

"**Hm**?" A deep, voluminous voice not-answered.

...

...

Drip.

"How long?"

...

...

Drip.

"**You know here's no time.**"

...

...

Drip. "Amuse me."

...

...

Drip.

"**Threehundretthousandbillion-sevenhundredandninemillion-twohundredfourtyth****reethousand-sevenhundredfourtynine" **Drip.** "...and a half.**"

...

...

Drop.

"**Give or take some because I slept.**"

...

...

Drip.

"Was it like this every time?"

...

"You know, when you -Drip-re sealed into an Jinchuuriki?"

...

"**You asked this question hundrets of times**" Drip."**, and I answered it hundrets of times. Why do**-Drip-**you think the answer would've changed?**"

...

Drip.

"When you ate someone, did you taste him?"

...

Drip.

"**No, I have no taste.**"

The young voice laughed as dry as two pages of parchment moved by the wind. Drip.

"**Damn brat.**"

...

...Drip...

...

...

When he opened his eyes, there was only darkness around him and an red-orange glow he knew came from his belly. It couldn't pierce the perpetual gloom, but lighten it to a dark shade of brown. But he didn't need his sight to remember the chamber and its seals upon seals on its walls, ceiling and floor. Some sucked chakra, others just plain hurt him. Sometimes he saw faces, too, but he didn't remember who they were, or when, or how.

When he closed his eyes he was in the cavern again, with Kurama, the Kyuubi, the cage, the seal and the "water" he stood on.

There the orange glow came from below.

Orange.

There was a lot of orange.

He liked orange.

...

He was hungry.

* * *

And the usual: Naruto ain't mine, just the idea for this story.


	2. A decade honed patience

**A decade honed patience**

It spoke of the grade of absorption of the boy in the room that he not felt it, not wanted to...

There was no word to describe it. And what.

As he finally definitely felt it he told himself that it was the usual insanity associated with a hunger attack.

He had a few episodes in the past.

Especially in the beginning, when the images where still fresh and sharp, and the taste still lingering.

Those long lost remembrances let his stomach growl fiercely in a long high-pitched whine.

Only chakra makes a poor sustenance.

...

'Okay,' he thought, '**that** I definitely didn't imagine.' There **where** sporadic vibrations.

A faint hope for escape raged through him. A feeling he thought they both had radically stomped out.

But then...

A tremor, so strong that it cracked the whole room in half, but unfortunately not open, threw him on his back and he thrashed around in a pain that was not there.

As he calmed down he felt the stone and the seal upon it, he felt the cracks too. There was one big crack cutting it in half and countless smaller ones, destroying it for good.

The tremors came more frequently now.

Suddenly a ray of light cut through the darkness and nearly blinded him before he could close his eyes. Next came another big explosion, multiplying the cracks and widened the hole and...

... something fell down.

...something little.

...something hot.

Something... that smelled tasty.

His hunger was back full force and he had it in his mouth before even looking at it.

His tastebuds exploded and his mouth watered with fluids he didn't knew he even had anymore.

'Damn hell, Hallelujah and praised be Kami.'

Sooo tasty.

The taste, the texture, the feeling in his mouth.

The only downside was the little bone in it, the fingernail was just a "crunchy bit".

Not that he knew that, by now the most ancient, primal and feral part of his brain took over.

After reveling in this heavenly taste he didn't care for the seals anymore, most where destroyed by now anyway.

Only for the big crack and its light and more tremors violently widening it and, eventually, more mouthwatering morsels falling down.

Another explosion, another tremor, and the crack widened.

* * *

Yeah, see, Naruto is still not mine, I am just too lazy to write a disclamer (that you can read in chapter 1 anyway), so, ciao.

Should I make this a trilogy or quadrology?


	3. The red feast

**The red feast (part 1)**

Damn, the explosion got him good. Got him full on.

His thoughts where a mess, he lost a finger, cracked most of his ribs, broken bones, some bleeding gashes from shrapnel and all that burned crispy, in short: his whole body hurt.

They came from the south, using the breaches in Konohas nigh impregnable wall, an curtsey of Orochimarus summons. And before he even got to fight, a boom-tag-kunai landed in front of his squad. He couldn't even move a muscle to look after his squad-mates now, he prayed that they would survive.

'Hm? What's that?' he thought as he spotted a boy crawling from the rubble of a rather flimsy looking wooden house. 'Got he buried?'

The boy at first looked disoriented and with... wonder? Then he raised his head and sniffed. He could hear the sound even through the 'whomp' of his own pulse in his ears.

But then his head whipped around towards him.

And he started to walk. With legs thin as reed, the protruding bones of his body and red glowing eyes, right as a walking corpse fresh out of hell.

He had to laugh about the idea that they 'raised hell' in Konoha, but it was short-lived as his ribs grated one another.

As the boy-corpse came steadily more near he could see his clothes disintegrate under the sunlight like bad dreams, but instead they freed a sight more horrifying. A fuin on his stomach, a red glowing fuin, glowing from within, like hells fire trapped and moving the puppet towards new prey to fuel it's... it's...

It's face was gaunt and the teeth, especially the elongated canines stood prominently apparent through the paper thin skin. It twitched with its fingers- no, claws.

That wasn't some boy or corpse. It was a thing of nightmare, not lurking in the shadows, but walking in the sun, because it hasn't have to fear heavenly retribution anymore. Because it was stronger.

It now stood right before him and darkness begun to creep into his vision, perhaps he lost more blood than he thought already, a blessing because **it** knelt down. **It** smiled at him but it did nothing to reassure him the slightest, because there where far to many pointy gleaming teeth for that.

The last thing he heard beside the wakening 'whomp' of his own heartbeat where the beginnings to something, but thinking got so difficult.

"Itta-"

Then all was black.

The Suna-nin Ryonosuke Bawara of rank special-jonin, should only awaken one more time. Briefly. Because of pain. His view filled with a bloodsplattered blond boy, with burning eyes, gnawing on his, well, it looked like his liver.

* * *

Damn, I was that short befor owning Naruto, but alas, it shouldn't come to be.

And I swear to the kami, someday I will finally learn how to get the doc manager to do what I want.


	4. Red feast: aftermath

**The red feast: aftermath**

**alternative title: (being) supper for a demon**

**or: the next course**

**-x-**

The invasion came to a gridlock as Konohas Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, died at the hands of his former student and "Otokage" Orochimaru of the Sannin, who fled shortly afterwards. The Oto-nin continued to attack because they still had some of the prepared snake-summons and out of fear of their master, but the Suna-nin held a little more back, because of the unknown whereabouts of their Kazekage, fearing him captured by Konoha.

The two forces hid themselves in the woods surrounding Konoha, making the name-givers and trusted friends a veritable deathtrap for every incautious shinobi.

Even the arrival of Lord Jiraya of the Sannin couldn't change the cards to Konohas favour and raise them out of their shock as they were hit hard and not only lost their Hokage, many friends and comrades, but the civilian Butcher's Bill was equal horrifying.

-x-

It was at the hour of the tiger (3 p.m.) that there was a mysterious light from deep in the woods from the direction of Konohas enemies, a fire red-yellow shine lightening the underside of the deep hanging clouds and strange gusts of wind.

Feeling that nothing good will come out of this, Lord Jiraya ordered all men to man the wall.

What came then was a shock for the defenders. The enemy attack was as disorganized as they come, most enemies disregarding every decent sense of self-preservation, running right into kunai- and jutsu-volleys like they had a death wish.

But they weren't attacking. They where fleeing.

The few prisoners they apprehended alive where Oto-nin, the big bulk of the Suna-nin left them before "**IT**" came, the few staying had personal reasons.

Only some where still useful for interrogation. They spilled the beans right away. Information for security.

And even then they only spoke of "**IT**", not even giving it a name. Seasoned cutthroats with eyes darting into every shadow like frightened children.

They spoke of a horror in the woods, a glowing red demon...

They told stories about a red...

thing, a blur, a...

flash...

Humanoid, but...

...untouchable...

...invincible...

...not senseable...

...it even took Jonin, grown men...

...right from their midst...

...and women.

They found some remains. They heard...

...they heard screams.

Terrible screams...

...often last words of...

...cries...

...of being...

...eaten alive.

-x-

Coming sunrise the bodies of some of the last attackers indeed had wounds not normally found on humans, even whole arms ripped of, and bite marks, not as deep as found on others, like, as if tasting. Ironically it was one of the Inuzuka who said that it looked more like some rabid animal did it. Rather ironic thought the bystanders, as the Inuzuka used a rather brutal combat style themselves.

-x-

By then the stories already spread, stories of a legend, a dark legend, the legend of a demon stalking. A stalker in the woods. A monster.

Some called it 'Kyuubis revenge', others even 'the Yondaimes pet', as bad nicknames were given to everything.

Some few called it 'Sentinel', if properly... mollified, because without it, Konoha may have fallen.

It where only myths, tales from a friend of a friend, more fiction than fact, but within the week it was all over the elemental countries.

The stories of the Konohagakure-no-oni.

* * *

Originally I would close this story with that and/or starting the next shorts arc, going more and more into Narutos head, and the hows and the whos and whatchamcallits, and some surprises, but life ain't fair and I have to play the song of my people to get money to eat and pay a lot of bills.

At least I wish it where music, instead it back-breaking work, oh joy.

So, leave some nice words for me and I see what I can do. Flames will be used to cut my heating bill.

On a little side note: At first I wanted to do it as a two-parter ending with the Bawara scene. By my imagination yelled "Onward to wenches, gold, rum and plunder yar filthy land-lubbers." and laughed throaty.

I have a Potter/PotC crossover lying around here somewhere, too, just needs some finishing touches here and there, it's in the style of my Naruto/Star Wars one-shot. I call'em my Introductors.

As for disclaimer? Motherfuckin' Kishi-moto owns not only Naruto, but the fans too. Goddamn Troll that he is. I hope someone pissed in his coffee every morning.


End file.
